Conventionally, three-dimensional inks have been provided which include a binder, a colorant, and a lightweight filler (page 1 of Japan Unexamined Patent Publication Sho 63-273672).
It is stated that by this, three-dimensional characters, figures, and the like can be obtained since a lightweight fine powdery filler is taken in a film formed by a binder at the same time of writing (page 4, lines 12 to 15, lower right column of said patent document).
However, in the ink disclosed by said patent document, a three-dimensional handwriting is formed using a lightweight fine powdery filler and hardening it by a binder, which means that a lightweight fine powdery filler acts as so-called a three-dimensional film-forming component.
The object of the present invention is to provide an aqueous ink composition capable of forming a satisfactorily rising three-dimensional handwriting without compounding a lightweight fine powdery filler.